


Crossing One Off the List

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Bottoming from the Top, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Flirting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Gwaine decides to use his best chat up lines to jokingly seduce Merlin. Arthur hears them from across the fire and encourages Merlin to have Gwaine fuck him whilst Arthur watches. They like the Knights to think that they’ve conquered Merlin. But really it’s Merlin & Arthur making the conquests and Gwaine is just another Knight to add to the list.





	Crossing One Off the List

The night was dark and quiet around them. The silence only broken by the occasional cracking of logs and someone shifting to become more comfortable around the fire. Merlin smiled to himself and stretched his legs out in front of him. Gwaine grinned happily took a swig from his wine skin, then offered it to Merlin. Merlin accepted and only spluttered slightly as the liquor burned his throat going down.

Gwaine laughed and leaned in towards him. “So Merlin,” he began, using what Merlin recognised as his most seductive tone. “How'd you like to ride my stallion? He's well trained for battle.”

Merlin choked out a laugh. “Oh my Gods, Gwaine! I hope you don’t use that line on women.”

Gwaine winked at him. “Only for you, Merlin. Only for you,” he paused and then nudged him with his shoulder and asked jokingly, “so what about it? Mind if I slip my sword into your scabbard?”

Merlin brought his hand to his mouth to stiffle his laughter. He glanced across the fire at Arthur who met his look with dark eyes.

‘Do it’ Arthur mouthed at him across the fire.

Merlin swallowed, his laughter instantly gone, replaced with a shiver down his spine. He tore his gaze away from Arthur’s. He leaned closer into Gwaine and glanced at him as he replied slightly breathlessly, “yeah, yeah alright then.”

He could feel Arthur’s eyes on them as Merlin slid off the log and settled on his knees between Gwaine’s thighs.

Gwaine shifted uncomfortably. “Merlin,” he asked quietly. “What are you doing?”

Merlin looked up at him with a wicked grin. “I’m preparing your sword for my scabbard. Steadying your stead for battle.”

“No,” replied Gwaine. “I mean...” he nodded across the fire at Arthur and suddenly noticed Arthur’s face. “Oh! Wow, really? Okay. Yeah, go on then.”

With slightly shakey hands, Merlin unlaced Gwaine’s breeches and pulled them open, freeing his erection. Merlin shifted slightly so that he could see Arthur out of the corner of his eye and then wrapped his fingers around his cock and slid his hand up and down his shaft experimentally. Then licked his lips and glanced up through his eyelashes at Gwaine.

Gwaine was watching him with a look of awe on his face, not quite able to believe what was happening. He’d taken a few lasses to bed at once before. But this… Merlin, with Arthur watching… Well, it was completely unexpected. Merlin’s mouth enclosed around the head of his cock and his tongue swirled around it. He hissed and grasped Merlin’s hair.

“Dear Gods, Merlin!” he exclaimed, gripping his hair tighter unable to help but thrust slowly into his mouth.

Merlin let him fuck his mouth, sucking and licking him as best he could given that Gwaine was getting more and more enthusiastic, nudging at the back of his throat. Merlin pulled off and wiped at his mouth. He looked over at Arthur briefly who merely nodded. He got to his feet and pushed up his tunic to untie his breeches. He let them drop and pushed them off along with his boots and socks.

Merlin reached behind him and bit his lip as he pulled a wooden plug from his arse and threw it aside. Gwaine glanced over at the plug, glistening in the firelight, unbelievingly. Before he could register it, Merlin was climbing into his lap. He looked into his eyes asking for his permission, Gwaine answered by holding Merlin by the hips and nodding, helping to guide his cock to Merlin’s hole.

He rode Gwaine slowly as if he were taking a leisurely ride through the forest, sighing and gasping as he took his pleasure.

“Fuck! Merlin, you’re positively sinful,” murmured Gwaine into his ear. Merlin ground down on him swivelling his hips as he did. “Ah, Merlin. I’m… I’m!”

Gwaine groaned and buried his head in the crook of Merlin’s neck as he came and then Merlin pushed off of him and pulled on his trousers and grabbed his boots. He saw Arthur get up from the log and follow Merlin as he lead them into the woods by the hand and he listened still dazed to the sounds of Arthur and Merlin fucking, whimpers and moans and gasps. Yells from Merlin of _yes, yes, yeses_ before they both cried out and then there was quiet except for the sound of both men catching their breath in the darkness of the night.

Gwaine ran a hand over his face and proceeded to lace himself up. “I’ve done a lot of things,” he muttered to himself. “But that was the most messed up of all.”


End file.
